


Momentos: Tercer Año

by Cydalima



Series: Momentos [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Español | Spanish, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, eventualmente tendrá romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El tiempo ha pasado rápidamente y los chicos ya están en su tercer año, eso significa que ya no son unos niños. ¿Sobrevivirán al inicio de la adolescencia y todo lo que ello conlleva?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tercer Año: I

Respiras profundamente. Miras el sobre que tienes en tus manos y después diriges tu mirada hacia tus padres, quienes charlan tranquilamente en la cocina. Dudas por un momento. ¿Será apropiado abordarles ya?

Tan concentrado estás pensando en si deberías ir o no, que no te das cuenta de que tus padres han notado tu presencia.

—¿Sucede algo, Al?—pregunta tu padre.

La pregunta te toma por sorpresa y por un instante no sabes qué contestar, pero agitas la cabeza de un lado al otro para despejar tus dudas y te acercas a ellos.

—Esto es para ustedes—le dices extendiéndole el sobre que llevas contigo. Tu padre lo toma y en su rostro aparece una mueca de sorpresa que no te pasa por alto.

—¿Qué es, Harry?—pregunta tu madre inclinándose sobre el hombro de tu padre para poder leer—. Oh.

Esperas en silencio mientras tu padre termina de leer la carta y luego se la da a tu madre. Cuando ambos han finalizado su lectura, se miran entre sí. La mirada de tu madre es de preocupación, mientras que tu padre parece estar intentando tranquilizarla. Finalmente, tras unos segundos que a ti se te han hecho más que eternos, ellos voltean a verte.

—Al, siéntate—te invita tu padre señalándote una de las sillas que hay ahí. No lo piensas dos veces y tomas asiento.

—Entonces, ¿puedo ir?—les preguntas antes de que digan algo—. Prometo portarme bien, en serio.

—No sé, Albus—dice tu madre—. Verás, no es que no confíe en ti, pero… Es que los Malfoy…

—Los Malfoy, ¿qué?—preguntas a la defensiva. ¿Será, acaso, que tu madre también discrimina a esa familia por su pasado?

—Lo que tu madre quiere decir—interviene Harry—, es que no mantenemos demasiada relación con ellos. Digamos que el padre de Scorpius y nosotros no fuimos precisamente amigos durante el colegio.

—Pero eso ya está en el pasado, no pueden vivir con los mismos prejuicios todo el tiempo, papá.

Tu madre abre la boca, queriendo decir algo, pero tu padre le mira y sonríe. Ella suspira; sabe que decir lo que tenía planeado ya no es necesario. Sostienes su mirada, realmente se ve preocupada. ¿Será que la relación con el señor Malfoy en el pasado fue peor de lo que están queriéndote decir?

—Mañana hablaré con el señor Malfoy—dice tu padre llamando tu atención una vez más—, para decirle personalmente que irás a su casa.

—¡Genial!—exclamas y te pones de pie—. Iré ahora mismo a escribirle a Scorpius.

Él sonríe y asiente. No lo piensas dos veces y corres directo a tu habitación para escribir la carta que llevará las buenas nuevas a Scorpius.


	2. Tercer Año: II

—¿Tienes todo?—pregunta tu madre.

—Sí—respondes con cansancio. Es la tercera vez que lo pregunta.

No tiene mucho que llegaron al Callejón Diagon, donde tu padre y el señor Malfoy acordaron que se verían para recogerte y llevarte a su casa. James y Lily se quedaron con tus abuelos; te habría gustado ir también, pero ahora te interesa más ir a casa de Scorpius.

—Cepillo de dientes, pijama, ropa limpia…—enumera tu madre.

—Sí, mamá, llevo todo.

—No olvides portarte bien—añade ella intentando peinarte para después levantar la mirada buscando al señor Malfoy y a Scorpius. Sabes que está nerviosa—; cualquier cosa nos mandas una carta—dice volviendo la mirada hacia ti—. Sería más rápido si pudieras llamarnos por teléfono pero seguramente los Malfoy no tienen uno, así que tendrás que pedir prestada una lechuza.

—Voy a estar bien, en serio. Papá, dile que estaré bien.

—Vamos, Ginny, no le pasará nada. Oh, ya vienen.

En cuanto dice eso volteas la cabeza tan rápido que emites un quejido de dolor, seguramente mañana te dolerá el cuello. Eso no importa mucho, te has quedado casi hipnotizado al ver al señor Malfoy y a Scorpius caminar hacia ustedes. Habías visto al padre de tu amigo antes, claro que sí, pero ahora que lo ves más detenidamente notas que hay algo diferente en él, algo que no habías visto en nadie más, salvo en Scorpius, y su padre le supera por mucho: elegancia.

—Buenas tardes—saluda el señor Malfoy. Su voz es grave, un poco más que la de tu padre.

—Buenas tardes—responden tus padres y tú al mismo tiempo.

—Hola—saluda Scorpius—. Señor Potter, señora Potter. Albus—añade acercándose a ti—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Excelente—le respondes con una sonrisa.

Están tentados en comenzar a hablar más, pero saben que habrá tiempo más adelante. Miran a sus padres y notas, con tristeza, que tu madre se sigue notando tensa, contrario a tu padre.

—Gracias por invitar a Albus, Malfoy.

—No es nada—responde él—, es más que recibido en la casa cuando guste ir—, agrega mirándote.

—Gracias—dices apenado.

—Bien, supongo que es hora de irse—dice tu padre. El señor Malfoy asiente mientras tus padres te miran una vez más—. Te portas bien, hijo. No hagas nada que yo no habría hecho a tu edad—te susurra guiñándote un ojo.

—Cuídate—te dice tu madre—. ¿Llevas ropa interior limpia?

—¡Mamá!—exclamas poniéndote rojo mientras escuchas una risita.

—Bien, bien. Nos vemos, hijo.

Susurras un “sí” y te acercas al señor Malfoy y a Scorpius, demasiado avergonzado por lo último que dijo tu madre.

—No te preocupes—te dice Scorpius al llegar a su lado. Levantas la mirada interrogante—. La mía es igual.

—En realidad—interviene el señor Malfoy; ambos le miran—, todas las madres son así.


	3. Tercer Año: III

—Bienvenido a mi casa—te dice Scorpius cuando llegan—. Francis y Simon llegarán más tarde junto con sus padres—agrega. Sonríes. Estabas por hacer esa pregunta.

El señor Malfoy recoge el traslador que cayó al piso, aunque ahora es una simple e inservible lata vacía de leche condensada. Miras a Scorpius y luego la enorme construcción que se alza frente a ti. Es mucho más pequeña de lo que esperabas pero eso no quiere decir que no sea impresionante.

—Es bastante grande—dices casi en un susurro mientras caminan en dirección a la puerta.

—Para nada—responde Scorpius—, es de tamaño normal. La antigua Mansión Malfoy es tres veces más grande.

—¿La antigua?—preguntas con curiosidad. Scorpius parece dudar al momento de responderte, pero finalmente lo hace:

—Donde vivieron mis abuelos y mi padre hasta cuando tenía diecisiete años. Fue el hogar de muchos Malfoy.

—¿Y por qué no viven ya ahí?

Scorpius y su padre se quedan en silencio momentáneamente, tu amigo se nota algo tenso. Miras de reojo al señor Malfoy; desde el comentario antes de tomar el traslador no ha dicho palabra alguna. Esperas que no esté molesto contigo por tu comentario anterior, porque realmente luce molesto… Aunque si es como Scorpius seguramente solo sea demasiado serio. Sintiéndose observado, el padre de tu amigo voltea en tu dirección y su expresión se relaja un poco.

—Es una larga y aburrida historia—te dice con voz tranquila—. Involucra asuntos políticos— añade.

—Ah… Comprendo—murmuras algo decepcionado. Política. ¡Puaj!

Suben unos cuantos escalones para estar frente a la puerta de la casa y ésta se abre antes de que llamen. Scorpius te hace una seña para que entres tú primero y así lo haces. Al ver cómo es por dentro no puedes evitar pensar que es la casa perfecta para alguien como los Malfoy.


	4. Tercer Año: IV

Los días que has pasado en la casa de Scorpius han sido bastante divertidos, Francis, Simon, Scorpius y tú se la han pasado fenomenal, tanto que el tiempo se pasa volando y ya sólo quedan dos días antes de que debas regresar a casa. En ese tiempo han hablado sin parar, como no lo habían hecho antes, y de todas las cosas que se les ocurren, en especial por las noches: se duermen a altas horas de la madrugada haciendo eso, y les dejan despertar a la hora que quieran. La noche anterior, de hecho, estuvieron contando historias de supuesto terror que no daban miedo, pero sí que hacían reír bastante por lo incoherentes que eran.

Los señores Malfoy son muy atentos con ustedes, en especial la madre de Scorpius, quien está en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Te sorprende un poco que sea ella quien cocine, aunque tengan un elfo que les ayude con la limpieza del lugar. La señora Astoria cocina delicioso… Y esperas que tu madre no se entere que has pensado eso; es imposible que lo haga, pero uno nunca sabe.

—¿Qué haremos hoy?—pregunta Simon después de beber un poco de jugo de piña que Bisbi, el elfo, les llevó.

—No sé – responde Scorpius—. Algo que no hayamos hecho.

—No hemos jugado quidditch—dice Francis—. Ya saben que nos falta un jugador.

Las miradas se dirigen hacia ti y sólo atinas a beber más jugo, sin prestarles demasiada atención. Sientes esos tres pares de ojos seguir posados en ti y te sientes incómodo. Dejas el vaso de jugo en el piso—pues es ahí donde, rodeados de muchas almohadas, están sentados—. Suspiras.

—No puedo jugar quidditch—les dices.

—Oh, vamos, que no lo practiques no quiere decir que no puedas jugarlo—exclama Simon—. Fran y yo tampoco lo practicamos mucho, pero nos gusta jugarlo.

—No es eso—añades. Sientes que te sonrojas un poco, pero les sostienes la mirada—. Simplemente no puedo volar en una escoba… Me da vértigo—dices por fin.

—Oh—es la reacción general.

Avergonzado, vuelves a tomar el vaso y bebes todo el contenido de un junto.

—Pero puedes ser nuestro árbitro—dice Scorpius. Lo miras, él te sonríe un poco, no con burla, sino compresivo—. Mi padre regresa temprano hoy, tal vez él podría jugar con nosotros un poco.

—Eso sería genial—añade Fran—, además, Al conoce las reglas del quidditch tan bien que será un árbitro perfecto.

—Está decidido, entonces.

Sonríes un poco, no lo dirás, claro que no, pero les agradeces mucho que no se hayan burlado de ti.

—Sólo cuídense—les adviertes poniéndote serio—porque yo no paso por alto los errores cuando alguien juega al quidditch… Puedo ser peor que Jani Kivilaasko en la final del Mundial pasado.


	5. Tercer Año: V

Los días realmente han pasado volando y cuando menos se dan cuenta llega el momento de regresar a casa. Esa mañana has despertado temprano, a medio día debes irte, y claro, tus amigos han despertado al mismo tiempo que tú. El señor Draco se queda para el desayuno que la señora Astoria les prepara haciendo gala, una vez más, de sus dotes culinarias. Quisieras quedarte más tiempo pero sabes que tus padres no te lo permitirían así como así, y no eres exigente. Además, deben regresar al colegio en tan sólo una semana.

—Me despido de ti, Albus—te dice el señor Draco cuando terminan el desayuno—. Perdona que no me quede hasta cuando te vayas, pero tengo trabajo qué hacer.

—Oh, no se preocupe, muchas gracias por haberme invitado.

—No hay de qué—responde y te extiende la mano, que tú estrechas sin dudarlo—. Nos veremos luego.

—Claro.

Pasan un par de horas más, durante las cuales tus amigos y tú hablan un poquito más y planean unas cuantas cosas para el curso que viene. Finalmente, al medio día, es hora de partir.

—Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad—le dices a la madre de Scorpius mientras, con tus cosas encogidas en el bolsillo (gracias al señor Malfoy), caminan hacia la chimenea que amablemente te permitirán usar.

—No ha sido nada—responde ella con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro—, nos alegra haberte tenido aquí.

—Gracias—añades respondiendo con una sonrisa marca Potter en tu rostro. Volteas hacia tus amigos—. Nos veremos en la estación.

—Saludos a tu familia—dice Simon.

—A Lily, a James—interviene Francis—a tus padres, al perro…

—No tengo perro.

—Lo sé.

Pones los ojos en blanco y miras a Scorpius, quien tiene una media sonrisa en el rostro por el comentario de Fran.

—Nos vemos—dice él—, no llegues tarde a la estación.

—Eso no depende de mí—respondes—, gracias por todo.

Scorpius hace un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto. Ríes un poco. Te diriges a la chimenea y antes de entrar te detienes. Volteas y te acercas a Scorpius, abrazándole efusivamente. Sientes cómo su cuerpo se tensa un momento, pero finalmente te responde el abrazo con un par de torpes palmadas en la espalda. Te separas de él y sonríes un poco avergonzado. Notas por su expresión que él se siente igual.

Miras a la señora Astoria una vez más; ella te extiende un recipiente lleno de polvos flu. Tomas un puñado y entras en la chimenea y pronuncias con voz fuerte y clara:

—La Madriguera—pues es ese el lugar a donde tus padres te dijeron que regresaras.


	6. Tercer Año: VI

Te dejas caer en tu cama despreocupadamente, demasiado cansado después del viaje y del largo discurso que se dio en el banquete de bienvenida. Escuchas cómo se cierra la puerta de la habitación; diriges tu mirada hacia allá. Scorpius camina hasta su cama, al llegar se acerca a su baúl y tras abrirlo comienza a buscar algo dentro de él. Sigues sus movimientos atentamente, sin despegar un momento tu mirada de él.

—¿Sucede algo?— te pregunta al sentirse observado.

—Nada en especial— respondes—. Solo me preguntaba si, aún después de todo este tiempo, seguirás yendo al baño a cambiarte la ropa.

Él se encoge de hombros. Cierra el baúl y se dirige al baño tal y como pensaste que lo haría. Sale unos minutos después, con el pijama puesto y el cabello un poco alborotado. Se acerca a su cama, sentándose en ella pero mirando hacia dónde estás tú. Le miras divertido, con una sonrisa en tu rostro.

—Estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo— explica él notando tu mirada y la intención en ella—. Hay manías que no se quitan fácilmente.

—Lo que pasa, Scorp, es que eres un mojigato— le dices con falsa burla. Él pone los ojos en blanco —; es decir, nadie te está filmando como para que tengas que ir al baño a ponerte el pijama. Tampoco aparecerás en la red, no entiendo de qué te preocupas.

—¡Oh! Cállate, Potter— exclama él lanzándote su almohada. Notas una sonrisa en su rostro.

Atrapas la almohada y la lanzas de regreso. También le sonríes y te pones de pie, acercándote a donde está tu baúl y sacando tu pijama de ahí. Aprovechas el momento para comenzar a quitarte la ropa con descaro.

—Métete al baño, impúdico— bromea Scorpius.

—No quiero—. Y en un gesto infantil le sacas la lengua, lo que sólo hace que él ría un poco. Ello te da tiempo para colocarte el pijama y cerrar el baúl. Cuando lo haces, notas que Scorpius tiene la mirada fija en ti—. ¿Sucede algo?— preguntas, imitando el tono que él usó anteriormente, cuando hizo la misma pregunta.

—Nada en especial— responde él con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Es ese tipo de sonrisa que hace que te preguntes qué es lo que en realidad está pensando; prefieres no comentar nada al respecto y simplemente te recuestas en tu cama una vez más.

Él te imita y también se recuesta. Inmediatamente las luces se apagan.

—¿Entonces sí tomarás Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?— te pregunta.

—Sí, decidí tomarla. ¿Y tú?

—No, los animales no son lo mío. Tomaré Artimancia.

—¿Pediste Runas Antiguas, verdad?

—Claro. La cursaremos juntos, ¿no?— dice él y voltea a verte. Así lo haces tú también y a pesar de que está oscuro, sabes que te está sonriendo—. Buenas noches, Al.

—Buenas noches.

Cierras los ojos y sonríes una vez más. Scorpius no te ha llamado “Albus”, te ha dicho “Al”; y eso, para ti, es algo muy importante.


	7. Tercer Año: VII

—No, ella tiene acné—, dice Francis mientras mira con disimulo a una chica de Hufflepuff—, y su cabello es demasiado rizado.

Esa tarde, después de la clase doble de pociones, han decidido salir a los jardines y caminar un poco. Hablaban sobre las optativas que toman, y por alguna extraña razón que aún desconoces, comenzaron a hablar sobre chicas. Nunca habían hablado sobre ello; es más, parecía que el tema era tabú entre ustedes y sus demás compañeros… Ahora lo hablan todo con tanta naturalidad. Incluso Scorpius ha opinado un par de veces al respecto.

—Queda claro que te gustan de cabello liso— interviene Simon mientras se recarga contra el árbol bajo cuya sombra están sentados.

—Tal vez si no tuviera acné…— insiste Fran. Ustedes entornan la mirada ante las palabras de su amigo—. ¿Qué dicen de Evangelie Harker? Ravenclaw, alta, ojos azules, morena y tiene enormes las…

—Demasiado antipática— dice Scorpius de inmediato—. No me agrada.

—Bien… ¿Qué dicen de Rose?

—Pues es bonita, y lo es más ahora que se arregla el pelo.

—¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que dicen, que es mi prima— intervienes, mirándoles seriamente.

—Tranquilo, hombre— dice Francis—. No decimos nada malo; además, tú mismo has dicho que se ve mejor ahora. En todo caso, no me gustan las pelirrojas.

—A mí sí— dice Simon—. Pero con Rose… No gracias, yo mejor sólo miro de lejos. Con primos como Albus o James y un hermano como Hugo…

—Me alegra que lo tengan bien claro, somos unos familiares celosos.

Sonríen y hay un momento de silencio. Frente a ustedes pasan tres chicos de Gryffindor, de sexto o séptimo, que después se acercan a un grupo de alumnos reunidos unos árboles más allá. Sus miradas se posan en ellos mientras caminan por el césped.

—¿Y qué piensan de otros chicos?— pregunta Francis.

Todos voltean a verle de inmediato, unos más sorprendidos que otros. Fran se encoge de hombros, como excusándose por su pregunta. ¿Por qué tu amigo ha hecho esa pregunta? Será que a él le gustan también los chicos, supones. No lo tomarías como motivo de sorpresa, mucho menos como algo para escandalizarte; después de todo, el tema de la homo y bisexualidad es algo bien visto en el mundo mágico.

— Ninguno me parece lo suficientemente interesante como para considerarlo— dice Scorpius con su voz tranquila—. Es hora de cenar, deberíamos regresar ya.

Sin esperar respuesta se pone de pie y ustedes le imitan. Miras de reojo a Scorpius mientras caminan hacia el castillo. Puede que haya sido tu imaginación, pero casi podrías jurar que él añadió un “aún”, con voz muy baja cuando dijo que ningún chico le parecía interesante; pero ni Simon y Fran han comentado algo… Así que decides olvidar ese detalle.

—¿Y qué opinan de Lily?

—¡Francis!

La risa de tus amigos es lo último que escuchas antes de que entren de nueva cuenta al castillo.


	8. Tercer Año: VIII

—Vamos, no quiero ir caminando, así que apresúrense— les dice Simon mientras mira su reloj de pulsera por décima ocasión en los últimos cinco segundos.

—Tenemos tiempo de sobra para llegar a los carruajes— comenta Scorpius poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras caminan los cuatro hacia la puerta de la sala común—, así que no veo por qué debemos apresurarnos.

Salen al pasillo y caminan en dirección a la entrada del colegio, pues ahí tendrán que pasar lista para después poder ir a Hogsmeade. Es la segunda vez que van a ese lugar y hay muchas cosas que no han terminado de ver. Claro, han ido a Honeydukes y a Zonko —aunque sus bromas están pasadas de moda, es Sortilegios Weasley, con una sucursal en Hogsmeade, la tienda que tiene lo más interesante—, pero hay muchos otros lugares que no han visto y que realmente les llaman la atención.

Cuando ya están en camino, la conversación gira en torno a las prácticas de Quidditch que Scorpius comenzará a tener a partir de la siguiente semana. Esperan que ese año vuelvan a ganar la Copa, por lo que animan a Scorpius diciéndole que saben que están más que capacitados para seguir defendiendo el título de campeones.

—Aun así, no podemos confiarnos— les dice con su voz tranquila de siempre, esa con la que parece que todo le es indiferente—. Este año se renuevan algunos puestos en Hufflepuff y Gryffindor, así que habrá que ver qué tal se mueven los nuevos elementos que tendrán.

—El próximo año salen Delahaye y Johnsson, ¿verdad?— pregunta Simon refiriéndose a una cazadora y el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, respectivamente. Scorpius asiente con la cabeza—. Son buenos ellos dos.

—Sí—, responde Scorpius algo pensativo—. Como sea, hemos llegado. ¿A dónde iremos hoy? Yo quisiera ir al Sótano, dicen que tienen buenos libros ahí.

—Pues vayamos ahí, entonces— dice Francis—, quiero regresar a Sortilegios Weasley, es tan grande que no terminamos de verla la vez pasada.

—Hay que ir al Castillo, también. Esta semana llegaban juegos nuevos y estuve ahorrando para comprar uno—dices pensando en que es genial que ahora se vendan artículos híbridos, artefactos muggles que funcionan con magia en vez de baterías o electricidad—, y a Honeydukes como parada reglamentaria.

—En la tarde podemos ir a Las Tres Escobas. Seguro que ahí nos encontramos con los Weasley y el resto de los Potter, y sus respectivos amigos— añade Simon.

Todos parecen complacidos con el itinerario, así que salen del carruaje y comienzan con su recorrido que finalizará, si todo sale como esperan, con ustedes, “los Weasley y el resto de los Potter y sus respectivos amigos” bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla.

—Solo nos falta alguien de Hufflepuff y seremos el ejemplo perfecto de lo que se ha intentado durante años: la unión de todas las casas— comenta Simon sin borrar su sonrisa y ustedes no pueden evitar estar completamente de acuerdo con lo que ha dicho.


	9. Tercer Año: IX

Llegas a la sala común y te diriges directamente hacia tu habitación. Esa tarde han tenido libre la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; Scopius, Simon y Francis siguen en sus clases, así que has decidido regresar a la habitación e intentar dormir una siesta antes de la cena. Estás agotado, últimamente has tenido muchos trabajos qué hacer.

Abres la puerta de la habitación y al pasar por ella te golpeas en la mano izquierda con el marco de la misma; maldices por lo bajo mientras cierras y te acercas a tu cama. Dejas tu morral sobre ella y te sientas. Bostezas y entonces te dejas caer hacia atrás. Levantas la mano que te golpeaste y la miras: mañana tendrás un horrible moretón ahí.

Recuerdas, entonces, todo lo que ha estado sucediéndote desde hace unos meses: te has golpeado en las manos y los brazos con casi cualquier objeto que esté a tu lado; has estado a punto de tropezar en más de una ocasión… Es como si ahora no controlaras tu cuerpo y tu espacio se viera más reducido. Suspiras. Claro, estás creciendo, poco a poco, pero lo haces.

—Al menos no me he tropezado realmente— te dices a ti mismo. Frunces el ceño. No te gusta cómo suena tu voz ahora: a veces demasiado aguda, en otras extrañamente grave. Tu consuelo es que no eres el único a quien le sucede; las voces de tus amigos también suenan extrañas. Te dices mentalmente que eso es lo que pasa por haberte burlado de James cuando la voz le cambiaba a él.

Bostezas y te giras en la cama. Sientes comezón en cierta parte de tu cuerpo. ¡Esa horrible comezón otra vez! ¿Es que estás destinado a parecer un mono de tanto que quieres rascarte? Aunque piensas en eso, te rascas, estás solo así que no importa si lo haces sin descaro alguno.

Y ya que has comenzado a pensar en todo lo que te sucede ahora, piensas que es realmente algo incómodo compartir habitación ahora, pues van ya un par de veces en las que has tenido sueños húmedos. Con alguien más como compañero de habitación no te daría vergüenza, si fuera Francis o Simon incluso reirían y bromearían al respecto, pero Scorpius es diferente. Demasiado propio, tal vez, demasiado… Malfoy. Tiene ese porte propio de su familia que hace que te avergüences cuando te suceden cosas así con él estando tan cerca.

Suspiras. Sabes que la pubertad no es algo sobrenatural, y que todos pasan por esa etapa… Pero igual no puedes evitar pensar en que es algo demasiado problemático.


	10. Tercer Año: X

El tiempo pasa volando y cuando menos se dan cuenta ya están a finales del mes de octubre. El problema de tus cambios físicos sigue ahí, sigues golpeándote con las puertas, aunque ahora tu voz parece tener un sonido más uniforme que antes.

Esa noche es especial. Celebran Halloween, pero no como solían celebrarlo antes: con una enorme fiesta, solo para los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, en el Gran Comedor. Ahora cada casa pudo organizar su propia fiesta, por lo que incluso los alumnos de primero a tercero podrán estar presentes.

Notan que uno de sus compañeros de curso, Duncan Elane, se tambalea un poco. También ríe, y lo hace tan fuerte que todos le escuchan, aunque la mayoría le ignora.

—Está ebrio.

—Espero que no lo castiguen— comenta Simon mientras bebe un poco del “jugo secreto” que prepararon los alumnos de quinto. No saben qué contiene, pero sabe bien y eso es más que suficiente.

—Espero que no castiguen a todos— añade Scorpius—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Francis?

Es cierto, ahora que Scorpius lo ha mencionado, hace un buen rato que no has visto a Francis. Te encoges de hombros, realmente no sabes a dónde podría haber ido su amigo. Simon bebe todo el contenido de su vaso de un jalón.

—Iré por más jugo, ¿alguien quiere otro poco?— pregunta. De inmediato, Scorpius y tú le extienden sus vasos. Él asiente y los toma, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa en la que está la bebida y la botana de esa noche.

Te quedas en silencio, mirando a todos en la sala común. En teoría, debería haber un profesor supervisando la fiesta, pero hace horas que el profesor encargado ha desaparecido, así que ahora todos hacen lo que quieren sin que se les sancione por ello. Te preguntas cuánto tiempo les durará el gusto y piensas que, mientras no los castiguen a todos, está bien que así sea.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama esa canción?— pregunta Scorpius. Prestas atención a la canción que está sonando.

—Creo que es “Under the sensual Moon”.

—Es de “The Slashers”, ¿verdad?— asientes. Esa es una banda relativamente reciente, es un conjunto de cinco personas, tres chicos y dos chicas; tienen buena música, aunque la única canción suya que se ha vuelto famosa es precisamente esa—. Esa canción me gusta.

—A mí también— respondes. Estás por añadir algo más cuando, al dirigir tu mirada más allá, notas algo. Scorpius se percata de tu reacción y sigue el camino de tu mirada.

—Oh, vaya— murmura cuando ve a ese par de chicas que se están besando como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Indiferente, desvía la vista y la posa en ti una vez más; tú le imitas. Ambos se quedan en silencio. En ese momento Simon regresa y les da sus vasos llenos de jugo. Mientras bebes el contenido no puedes evitar pensar en que ahora tienes curiosidad por saber qué se siente besar.


	11. Tercer Año: XI

Revisas por última vez que no te falte nada y terminas de guardar las cosas en tu morral. Bostezas; son las 11:30 p.m., y es miércoles, por lo que pronto tendrán clase de Astronomía. En la cama de al lado, Scorpius continúa guardando sus cosas.

Te sientas en la cama, darías lo que fuera por poder quedarte a dormir en vez de ir a observar estrellas. Admites que es una asignatura bastante interesante, y que realmente te gusta ver las estrellas, pero eso no quiere decir que todo el tiempo te agrade el hecho de tener clases a la media noche, en especial en días como este, en el que has estado de un lado para el otro y lo único que deseas ahora es descansar.

Sin poder evitarlo piensas en algo que ha estado rondándote en la cabeza desde la fiesta de Halloween, específicamente desde que viste a esas dos chicas besarse. Han pasado casi tres semanas desde aquello, y no falta mucho para que sean las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Oye, Scorp— le llamas a tu amigo.

—¿Hmm?— murmura él mientras revisa un pergamino.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo estás haciendo, pero adelante.

—¿Has besado ya?— le preguntas sintiéndote avergonzado pero con curiosidad por saber su respuesta. Scorpius deja de mirar el pergamino que sostiene delante de él y te mira.

—Puede ser— responde desviando la mirada hacia el pergamino una vez más y guardándolo en su morral—. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Curiosidad— te apresuras en responder.

—Al, tú nunca preguntas sólo por curiosidad— comenta él mirándote una vez más. OK, te ha atrapado, eso es verdad. Tus preguntas siempre tienen una intensión detrás de ellas—. No has besado a nadie aún, ¿verdad?

—Mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde— dices mientras te pones de pie y tomas tus cosas.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe?— te pregunta Scorpius. Te detienes en seco y volteas a verle con sorpresa. Él te sonríe y toma sus cosas, caminando hacia dónde estás tú.

—¿Es en serio?— le preguntas cuando pasa a tu lado.

—Mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde – dice él riendo un poco.

Sale de la habitación dejándote pensativo. En ocasiones quisieras poder leer la mente de Scorpius, porque en serio que hay veces en las que no sabes si está bromeando o está siendo serio con lo que dice.


	12. Tercer Año: XII

Miras a través del telescopio, has enfocado Tauro. Giras lentamente el telescopio hacia el Este y no pasa mucho cuando enfocas Orión. Separas el rostro de tu objeto de trabajo y enfocas la mirada en tu pergamino, en el cual haces unas cuantas anotaciones. Lo que han estado haciendo en Astronomía últimamente es identificar algunas constelaciones, divisar los planetas más cercanos a la Tierra y estudiar las fases de la Luna. Lo que es mejor, hay algunos telescopios, propiedad del colegio, que están hechizados para que puedan ver el cielo como en el Hemisferio Sur, aunque los usarán después de Navidad.

Puede parecer aburrido, pero no lo es tanto; el Universo es tan grande que es realmente satisfactorio poder ver un poco más de cerca una pequeña parte de él. Además, en los siguientes cursos, como les dijo el profesor, utilizarán telescopios hechizados para poder ver más allá de la Vía Láctea y Andrómeda. Eso es algo que realmente quieres ver.

Anotas unas cosas más y estás por asomarte en el telescopio una vez más cuando alguien se sienta junto a ti, o más bien, se acerca más a ti. Es Scorpius.

—¿Terminaste?— le preguntas a pesar de que es algo obvio. Él asiente—. Genial, espérame unos minutos, ya casi termino yo.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando terminas con lo que tenías qué hacer le miras una vez más. Tienes curiosidad por saber qué es lo que le ha impulsado a acercarse tanto cuando, aunque ya haya terminado con el trabajo de esa noche, siguen en clase. Él parece comprenderte sin que le preguntas. Se acerca a tu telescopio y mira por él, moviéndolo un poco.

—¿Qué haces?— le preguntas extrañado.

—Mira— dice él dejándote ver a través del telescopio. No muy convencido, te acercas al objeto y te miras por él—. Esa que está entre la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor es la constelación del dragón. Draco.

—Como tu padre— respondes sonriendo. Escuchas que él responde un “sí” bastante entusiasmado.

—Ahora, ven— añade tocándote el hombro. Miras cómo él se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia donde están los telescopios para ver el otro hemisferio. Por inercia, diriges la mirada hacia el profesor, pero él parece no prestarles atención.

Te pones de pie y caminas hacia dónde está Scorpius. Esa es la primera vez que mirarás a través de uno de esos telescopios. Dudas un poco, pero los ojos de tu amigo parecen brillar de la emoción, así que decides dejar tus dudas de lado y asomarte por la lente.

—¿Exactamente qué estoy buscando?— le preguntas al mirar por el telescopio—. Uoah— murmuras—, sí que se ve diferente a este lado.

—Lo sé. ¿Ves esa estrella de color rojo?

—¿Cuál estrella de…? ¡Oh, espera! Sí, la veo— respondes.

—Es Antares, la estrella principal de la constelación del escorpión.

Separas tu rostro del telescopio y le observas. En su rostro hay una sonrisa que no tardas en imitar mientras respondes:

—Scorpius, como tú.


	13. Tercer Año: XIII

Llegas bastante apresurado hasta el carruaje que les llevará a la estación en Hogsmeade y subes en él. Fran te ayuda con el baúl y al estar arriba te permites respirar con más tranquilidad.

—¿Por qué la demora?— te pregunta Simon mientras el carruaje se pone en marcha.

—Quedé atrapado…— respondes con voz molesta—… bajo un muérdago.

—Oh.

Asientes y respiras profundo. Aún no puedes creer que hayas quedado atrapado debajo de un muérdago y su hechizo para que cualquier pareja que esté bajo él deba besarse para poderse separar. Recuerdas que alguna vez escuchaste a tus padres hablar sobre que comenzaron a encantar los muérdagos cuando ellos ya habían salido del colegio y piensas en que es injusto que a ellos no les haya tocado también.

—¿Y con quién quedaste atrapado?— pregunta Francis mirándote con picardía.

—No lo sé— respondes con sinceridad—, pero era de Ravenclaw. Creo que ella lo hizo a propósito.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— pregunta Scorpius deteniendo su lectura y levantando la mirada en tu dirección.

—Porque “curiosamente” se le cayó algo que rodó en mi dirección. Cuando lo levanté ella se acercó… Y ya no pude moverme: estábamos debajo del muérdago.

—¿Cómo fue el beso?—pregunta ahora Simon.

—Mojado— respondes frunciendo el ceño—. No fue lo que esperaba. Bah, da igual ahora. Lo único que quiero es algo dulce para quitarme el mal sabor de boca.

Nadie dice más. En ese momento el carruaje se detiene y los cuatro bajan de él. Te acercas a la jaula en donde está Evolas y la tomas, recibiendo una mirada agradecida de parte de Scorpius, quien con un libro en una mano y jalando el baúl con la otra no habría podido con Evolas.

—¡Al!— escuchas. Voltean, miran a Rose y a los demás unos metros más allá, haciéndoles señas para que se acerquen a ellos. Comienzan a caminar en su dirección, piensas que al menos el camino será divertido si también estás con tus hermanos y primos.

—Ya no pienses en lo que pasó— dice Scorpius colocándose a tu lado, hablando muy bajo, tanto que casi piensas que fue producto de tu imaginación—. Ya llegará un beso que sí sea lo que esperas.

Y sin decirte nada más se adelanta un poco con Simon y Fran hasta llegar a donde están tus primos y hermanos, a quienes saludan alegremente. No puedes evitarlo y sonríes también, pensando en que siempre es Scorpius quien, con esas frases cortas, dice todo lo que necesitas escuchar para tranquilizarte.


	14. Tercer Año: XIV

La puerta de tu habitación se abre, despertándote al instante. Volteas: es Lily. Gruñes y le miras molesto; te cubres el rostro con las sábanas.

—Levántate ya, es tarde.

Te descubres un poco, lo suficiente como para poder ver el reloj en la pared. Vuelves a gruñir, molesto, y miras a tu hermana una vez más.

—Son las siete.

—Si no te levantas, mamá se enfadará— y tras decir eso sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiras resignado: aunque no quieras, tendrás que levantarte si no quieres sufrir la ira de tu madre. Te levantas y bostezas mientras te encaminas al armario, del cual sacas la ropa que usarás ese día, algo viejo que no importe mucho si se ensucia.

Terminas de vestirte y te diriges a la cocina, donde te dispones a comer algo antes de comenzar la faena. Esa noche habrá una pequeña reunión en tu casa; algo post Navidad y pre Año Nuevo que tus padres decidieron hacer. Invitaron a sus amigos y a tus abuelos, así que esperas ver a gente del Departamento de Aurores, e incluso a alguna jugadora de las Holyhead Harpies.

A las cinco de la tarde, una vez todo ha quedado listo, tu madre les envía a que se den un baño y se vistan apropiadamente para la reunión, es decir, con ropa formal. Odias la ropa formal. Sabiendo que seguramente te regañarán más tarde, decides usar ropa casual, pues sólo estarás presente en la cena. Planeas jugar un poco con Hugo y James a los videojuegos. Puede que Ted quiera jugar también.

Son las 8:00 p.m., los primeros invitados llegan. Media hora después están todos en la mesa. Hay mucha gente que has visto antes y frente a ti está una mujer que no conoces, pero que al parecer ahora trabaja con tu padre, es secretaria o algo así. Todos hablan animadamente sobre distintas cosas mientras comienzan con la cena. De pronto, el tema de conversación de las dos personas frente a ti, te llama la atención. Esa mujer que no conoces está diciendo algo sobre los Malfoy.

—Sigo pensando que ello es inaudito, por Merlín— exclama ella luciendo indignada, no importándole levantar la voz—. En serio, aún no puedo creer que a pesar de todo el Ministerio les regresara parte de sus propiedades y dejara en libertad a esa familia.

Frunces el ceño. ¿Qué sabe esa mujer sobre los Malfoy? ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar mal de ellos? Sientes como si también te insultaran a ti. Dejas tus cubiertos en el plato, a propósito lo haces con fuerza, para llamar la atención de los demás con el sonido. Miras a la mujer con odio para después levantarte de la mesa.

—Lo siento— te excusas ante las miradas interrogantes—, pero me niego compartir la mesa con una persona tan pre juiciosa e ignorante— añades mirando despectivamente a la mujer—. Con permiso.

No esperas respuesta, dejas la servilleta sobre la mesa y sales del comedor.


	15. Tercer Año: XV

Te despides de tu familia desde la ventana del compartimiento mientras el tren avanza poco a poco, hasta dejar atrás la estación. Te sientes un poco más tranquilo ahora que no estarás en tu casa, pues ello significa que el castigo que tus padres te pusieron por la forma en la que actuaste en su cena, ha terminado. Aunque no te arrepientes de haber hecho lo que hiciste, esa mujer no tenía por qué hablar mal sobre los Malfoy.

—Al…— escuchas una voz. Regresas a la realidad. Miras a Scorpius, quien sentado a tu lado es quien ha llamado tu atención.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntas.

—Nada en especial— te responde—, es solo que estabas demasiado distraído. ¿Pasó algo?

—No, sólo pensaba.

—De acuerdo.

El camino transcurre sin mayores percances y no pasa mucho tiempo, cuando la mujer del carrito de golosinas se acerca. Te ofreces a ir por las golosinas en esa ocasión y sales del compartimiento. Tendrás que esperar un poco a que la pobre mujer termine de atender al enorme grupo de niños de primero que se ha acercado a comprar. Una mano en tu hombro hace que te sobresaltes y voltees a ver de quién se trata. Claro, cómo no adivinarlo antes, es Scorp. Le sonríes.

—Hay que esperar— le dices a pesar de que es obvio que así es.

—Sí.

Pasan unos segundos y finalmente se acercan para comprar lo que quieren. Compran grajeas de todos sabores y dos ranas de chocolate, son clásicas para todo viaje; Scorpius compra algo de beber: jugo de frambuesa. Pagan y se hacen a un lado, dejando que la mujer pase con todo y su carrito antes que ustedes. Ella les sonríe amablemente y continúa con su trabajo.

—Rose me contó lo que sucedió— dice de pronto Scorpius, le miras sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que tú prima…? —. Me envió una carta— explica él.

—Ah.

—Gracias, Al.

—Sólo me levanté de la mesa y me negué a cenar— respondes—, aunque me habría gustado lanzarle un hechizo a esa vieja bruja, en el mal sentido de la palabra.

Scorpius no puede evitar reír ante tu comentario. Esbozas una sonrisa, pocas son las veces en las que él ríe de esa manera.

—De todas maneras— añade él cuando deja de reír—. Aunque sólo te levantaras y te negases a cenar, lo hiciste porque te indignó lo que dijeron sobre mi familia. Eso, para mí, es muy importante, por eso te lo agradezco.

—No hay de qué, eso hacen los amigos.

—Corrección, eso hacen los mejores amigos— te dice. Ante esas palabras, sientes cómo una sensación cálida te recorre de pies a cabeza.


	16. Tercer Año: XVI

La puerta de la habitación se abre y por ella entra Scorpius. Levantas la mirada de la revista de quidditch que tienes en tus manos mientras él cierra la puerta y se acerca hasta su baúl, sobre el cual está el estuche de la escoba. La guarda y después le encoge un poco para que pueda caber en el baúl sin problema alguno.

—¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?— le preguntas mientras Scorpius cierra su baúl y se dirige a su cama, donde se recuesta.

—Horrible— responde él con voz cansada. Frunces el ceño; es la primera vez que él responde eso cuando le preguntas sobre sus entrenamientos. Usualmente responde que son geniales.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntas sentándote en tu cama, mirándole.

—Aparentemente Johnsson tuvo un mal día y decidió desquitarse con nosotros— explica Scorpius—. Estoy más que muerto y me duele todo— se queja—. Aunque si con esto nos aseguramos de ganar la copa…

—Ambicioso.

—¿Qué es un hombre sin ambición?

Le miras divertido y comienzas a reír, no por lo que dijo, sino por cómo lo dijo. Sonó tan… Como un adulto. Ha sido gracioso. Él también ríe un poco y después bosteza discretamente. Tras el bostezo, Scorpius se estira un poco y no pasas por alto la mueca de dolor que aparece en su rostro, a pesar de que seguramente ha intentado ocultarla.

—¿Pues qué tanto hicieron?— preguntas con curiosidad.

—Flexiones, abdominales y correr como desesperados alrededor del campo de quidditch por más de una hora—responde.

—Oh— murmuras.

—Necesito un buen masaje— añade él—. Eso me recuerda que en una ocasión mi madre me obligó a ir a un SPA con ella… Qué daría ahora por un masaje como el de esa ocasión— añade más para sí que para ti.

Hay un momento de silencio. Volteas a verlo: se ha quedado dormido. Sonríes al verlo así… Es la primera vez que lo miras mientras duerme. Tomas tu revista una vez más y continúas hojeándola, aunque lo haces sin demasiado interés hasta que es la hora de la cena. Miras a Scorpius una vez más y te preguntas si deberías despertarle para ir cenar. Pero parece estar tan a gusto que mejor lo dejas pasar. Además, tienes una idea mejor…

Regresas media hora después. Al abrir la puerta, notas que Scorpius ya no está en la cama. Te acercas a tu cama y dejas sobre ella la pequeña canastita con comida que fuiste a traer a las cocinas. La puerta del baño se abre y por ahí sale Scorpius.

—Hola— le dices sonriendo—, ¿tiene mucho que despertaste?

—No, tiene unos minutos— responde.

—Traje algo de cenar.

—¿No has cenado?— pregunta.

—No, fui a conseguir esto para los dos.

Él sonríe y se acerca a tu cama, donde toma asiento; le imitas y te sientas frente a él. Ambos comen lo que has llevado y hablan un poco, hasta que los dos se sienten demasiado cansados para continuar y se prefieren irse a dormir.


	17. Tercer Año: XVII

Los días pasan y la rutina transcurre sin percance alguno. Esa tarde, te encuentras solo en una mesa de la sala común. Simon y Francis fueron a la Biblioteca y no han regresado, y Scorpius tiene práctica de quidditch. Bostezas y continúas escribiendo tu ensayo sobre el ópalo, sus características y los diversos usos que tiene en la elaboración de pociones. Tras unos minutos, concluyes el trabajo. Dejas tu pluma sobre la mesa y suspiras después del arduo trabajo que has realizado.

Satisfecho, compruebas que el contenido es claro y conciso, justo lo que pidió el profesor. Tu letra es de tamaño perfecto, no tan pequeña como la de tus primos, quienes parecen redactar tratados enteros; ni tan grande como para que el profesor vea que no sabías qué demonios escribir. Escribiste más de lo que solicitó el profesor, pero está bien así.

Te encuentras tan absorto, releyendo lo que has escrito una y otra vez por si se te pasó algún detalle (y poder corregirlo a tiempo), que no te das cuenta de que alguien se acerca a ti por detrás.

—¿Ya terminaste, Albus?— pregunta una voz que, conoces bastante bien, muy cerca de tu oído izquierdo. Te toma por sorpresa y te sobresaltas. Escuchas una risa.

—¡Mierda, Scorpius!— exclamas ladeando el rostro un poco para ver a tu amigo, quien lee sobre tu hombro—. No me asustes de esa manera.

Él ríe un poco ante tus palabras, pero no responde. Lee en silencio lo que has escrito, sin buscar una posición más cómoda, aunque opta por finalmente recargar su barbilla en tu hombro. Lo miras por el rabillo del ojo: tiene el cabello húmedo y huele a jabón. Piensas que nunca le habías visto tan de cerca y te sorprende comprobar que a esa distancia el color de sus ojos es más intenso; incluso notas que su iris, pese a ser gris, está rodeado de una fina línea color azul.

—En el quinto párrafo— dice él sin percatarse de tu escudriño—, repites mucho “elaboración de pociones”. Modifícalo un poco para que no sea tan repetitivo.

—Vale.

—¿Sucede algo?— pregunta él mirándote. Sonríes un poco y murmuras un “no, nada”. Él levanta una ceja, ese gesto tan suyo cuando algo no le convence del todo, pero no intenta que digas más.

Finalmente se separa de ti y se estira un poco. Le miras mientras lo haces y sonríes; él nota ese gesto de tu parte y responde con una sonrisa, si bien menos expresiva que la tuya, bastante animada.

—¿Hoy también me traerás la cena al cuarto?— pregunta a modo de broma. Ríes un poco y volteas nuevamente, comenzando a guardar tus cosas dentro del morral.

—Que no se te haga costumbre, Malfoy, porque es algo que no sucederá a menudo.

Sin embargo, pese a tus palabras, esa noche él y tú se dirigen a las cocinas, donde se surten de lo suficiente para poder cenar en su habitación junto con sus otros dos amigos.


	18. Tercer Año: XVIII

Despiertas a mitad de la noche, escuchas ruido en la habitación, algo que no suele suceder a menudo. Abres los ojos y miras a tu alrededor; todo está demasiado oscuro como para reconocer algo, así que tomas tu varita, que descansa en el buró y activas el hechizo iluminador que tienen en sus habitaciones. Se enciende una pequeña luz. Agradeces que sea lo suficientemente tenue como para no lastimarte la vista.

Miras la habitación una vez más y descubres algo importante: Scorpius no está en su cama. Frunces el ceño mientras diriges tu mirada hacia el lugar de donde proviene el ruido, es decir, el baño. Estás por levantarte de la cama, cuando la puerta se abre y por ella sale un apurado Scorpius con las mejillas sonrojadas y abrazando algo contra su pecho. Parece sorprendido de verte despierto, pero no dice nada y camina hasta su baúl, donde mete ese “algo” que llevaba consigo. Te preguntas qué es lo que le sucedió y piensas que, tal vez, sólo se trata de tu imaginación… Miras que los dos primeros botones de su pijama verde no están…

Le miras detenidamente una vez más. ¿Pijama verde? No, ese no era el color que usaba cuando fueron a dormir. ¿O sí?

—¿No usabas una pijama azul oscuro con franjas grises?— preguntas sin poder contenerte. Scorpius cierra el baúl con brusquedad y te mira mientras camina a la cama.

—Me dio calor— culpas a la precaria iluminación, pero casi estás seguro de que el sonrojo en sus mejillas ha aumentado—. Tú sabes, estamos ya en primavera y eso. Hace más calor que en invierno, a pesar de que estemos en las mazmorras.

—La que usas ahora parece ser igual de cálida que la otra— comentas.

—No, es más fresca— responde él recostándose una vez más, aunque parece evasivo.

—Ya. ¿Fuiste a cambiarte al baño aunque sabías que estaba dormido?— preguntas sin creerlo—, es decir, a oscuras, yo dormido…

—La costumbre— responde él—. Mejor durmamos. Hasta luego, Al.

Scorpius se cubre con sus cobijas y te da la espalda. Sabes que de esa manera ha dado por zanjada la conversación. Sonríes. Tomas tu varita y haces que la luz que hay vuelva a apagarse, cuando todo se queda a oscuras, te recuestas como es debido y te rindes al sueño por segunda ocasión esa noche.

Años más tarde, Scorpius te confiará que esa noche tuvo que cambiarse la ropa debido a un sueño. No necesitas ser un genio para comprender qué clase de sueño tuvo esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este drabble está ligado con el one shot [Realidad Onírica](http://archiveofourown.org/works/260403).


	19. Tercer Año: XIX

El último partido de quidditch de la temporada tiene lugar esa mañana; nuevamente es un reñido Gryffindor VS Slytherin. Es la final, y estás emocionado. Por un lado está el espíritu de casa, porque eres Slytherin y tu casa es lo más importante; y por el otro, está ese inexplicable deseo porque James pierda. No es que odies a tu hermano, claro que no, pero siempre es divertido tener una excusa más para molestarle en casa ahora que termine el curso. Y si Slytherin gana, como el año pasado, será mucho más divertido.

Exclamas un “¡vamos, Slytherin!”, imitando al resto de tus compañeros de casa. Llevan dos horas jugando y el marcador va 210-130, a favor de Slytherin. Tanto James como Gideon han estado buscando la snitch por todo el campo; es una corazonada, claro, pero algo que te dice que está por terminar el partido. Mientras piensas en eso, uno de los jugadores vuela muy cerca de donde estás tú. Es Scorpius, reconocerías su cabello en cualquier lugar.

—¡Atiende el juego, Malfoy!— le gritas. Mientras se aleja, crees ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

El partido continúa, Delahaye detiene la quaffle que una de las cazadoras del equipo rojo lanza hacia los aros de Slytherin. La pelota roja queda a manos de Scorpius, quien atraviesa el campo a toda velocidad; esquiva una bludger y la otra roza su escoba. Lanza la quaffle a alguno de los otros cazadores, no sabes a quién; no alcanzas a ver bien y por los nervios, no le prestas atención al comentarista.

Y entonces, resulta ser que tu corazonada era correcta. El juego termina, sí, pero lo hace de la forma incorrecta. Gryffindor gana. 280-220. ¡Por sesenta puntos!

Sabes que Scorpius estará molesto y serio, pero también sabes que se le pasará después de unas horas. O unos días, con él no se sabe. Simon coloca su mano en tu hombro y tú volteas a verle; él hace una seña con la cabeza, indicándote que es hora de bajar. Asientes en silencio y, junto con el resto de los espectadores que se encontraban en ese lado, bajan a tierra firme.

A su alrededor, se escuchan los vítores de todos aquellos que apoyaban a Gryffindor en ese partido. Maldices por lo bajo… Ahora no podrás molestar a James durante las vacaciones, pero eso no es todo, sino que también deberás lidiar, tú solo, con cuatro leones en casa.


	20. Tercer Año: XX

El tren se detiene poco a poco: finalmente han llegado a la estación. Pueden ver a través de las ventanas que dan al pasillo que muchos de los alumnos —aquellos impacientes por bajar del tren— se empujan entre sí intentando avanzar más rápido. Seguramente también se amontonan en las puertas buscando ser los primeros en salir. ¿Cuál es la prisa?, te preguntas; todos saldrán del tren tarde o temprano, no es necesario comportarse de semejante manera tan poco apropiada.

Sonríes. Eso habría sido algo que diría Scorpius.

Miras a tu amigo y lo descubres justo cuando, al dirigir la vista hacia el pasillo, pone los ojos en blanco. Seguramente pensó algo similar a lo que pensaste tú. Su expresión es un poco fastidiada, en parte por el largo camino, pero también por el partido de quidditch. Slytherin perdió la copa ese año. Y tampoco ganaron la copa de las casas. A pesar de eso, sabes que será sólo cuestión de días para que Scorp recupere su humor normal.

—Creo que ya podemos salir— dice Francis al asomarse hacia el pasillo—, la manada se ha retirado.

—Ya era hora— añade Simon mientras se estira perezosamente—. Finalmente la gente decente puede bajar.

Los cuatro sonríen ante el comentario. Los cuatro piensan igual. Toman sus cosas —Scorpius carga la jaula de Evolas—, y salen del compartimiento. Caminan tranquilamente por el pasillo prácticamente vacío mientras hablan un poco sobre algo sin importancia. En cuanto están fuera del tren, buscan con la mirada a sus familiares. Francis es el primero en irse. Se despide de ustedes con un “si hacen cosas malas, me invitan”, y toma sus cosas para ir con su madre. Scorpius es el segundo. Murmura un “les escribo en las vacaciones” y también se va.

Simon y tú continúan buscando con la mirada. Él ve a su tío, quien en esa ocasión va por él a la estación, mientras tú descubres a tus padres a lo lejos. Simon y tú se despiden. Caminas hacia donde están tus padres y ves que tus hermanos ya están con ellos. Notas las enormes sonrisas plasmadas en los rostros de los cuatro y no puedes evitar murmurar:

—Merlín, ya quiero que sea primero de septiembre.


End file.
